


picture perfect

by janetcarter



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Drabble, F/F, Lovers To Enemies, Pre-Canon, Spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Mira is gone, and Wash is lost in her lies.





	picture perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).



> In Bylaw we learned that security team members often hack their dog tags to hold music or pictures of loved ones. Wash is no exception.

In spare moments alone, she is glued to her plex. The picture in Mira's file zooms on screen, but hardly matches the one in her dog-tags: a smile like sunlight and Wash's arms around her waist. Mira looked happy. _She_ looked happy.

Hell, she was happy, but it was all a lie.

Outside Comcen, Taylor leads soldiers OTG. It's naïve to think they'll catch her when she camouflaged herself in broad daylight for months. Under the jungle canopy, between twisted roots and hidden thorns... She'll fit in too well.

Heart hollow, Wash traces over her dog-tags. A stranger lies beneath.


End file.
